Tasty
by Olviv
Summary: Kagome had many friends and many family members that she didn't see that often, what were the chances that they all knew each other, hey? Interesting, funny and just plain weird chapters that didn't make it into 'Starlight' It can be read along side it. Rated T. Chapters that made it into here are not proof-read, so expect some spelling errors.
1. Birthday

Kagome sighed, her cousin was supposed to be coming over for her sixteenth birthday, she hadn't seen him for a whole year.

She hoped he bought that really nice apple pie he made.

"Ne, Mama, when's Touta getting here?" She questioned her mother, blinking when she jumped.

"Oh, Kagome I forgot you were still here for your birthday, he should be here soon."

Kagome sighed, having nothing better to do, she played with her brother's rubix cube.

"I still don't know how you can do that so well and so fast." Her brother sulked, watching her skillfull hands move the coloured squares into place.

"You just need to practice." She spoke softly, chuckling at his muttered remark.

"Yeah, and an IQ the age of the earth."

"I'll have you know my IQ is 287, not 4.543 billion."

"Kagomeeee…." He whined towards her.

"Soutaaaa…." She mimicked him.

Kagome was startled from her staring contest with the cube in her hands when she heard the door slam.

"Eh, I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up at work."

"Touta!" Kagome called, running up to him to give her cousin a large hug. "It's great to see you again!"

"Heh, I would have come around more often, but, uh work." He spoke, realising for once, how much his cousin looked like his boss, L.

He wasn't stupid, like most seemed to think he was and quickly put two and two together. 'Oh!'

Well didn't his life just get more interesting?


	2. Jenga

Asami watched as her daughter stacked Jenga blocks.

Souta was lounged on the sofa, his back on the seat and his legs dangling over the top of it.

"Hey Kagome?" He questioned.

"Hm?" Came her mumbled reply.

"How do you get them to stack like that?" He questioned, seeing as how the small wooden bricks had gone off to the sides and spiralled around.

"With patience and a steady hand."

A knocking from the door made Kagome's hand knock the bricks down.

"Awh, now I have to start again." She muttered, looking slightly disappointed.

Their mother went to the door and opened it to reveal Touta

"Hey, aunt Asami, Souta and Kagome!" Came Touta's voice from the hallway.

Taking his shoes off, he made his way into their kitchen, a box in hand, which he placed on the side, before walking into the living room, to be greeted by the sight of scattered Jenga bricks, one single brick was still in Kagome's fingers, and she had a slight disappointed look on her face.

"Ah, hey, Touta." Kagome called, before picking up all the bricks.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, sweat-dropping when he heard Souta's groan of disapproval.

"I am making Jenga brick towers." She muttered, sitting back in her own position to start a new tower, Souta rolled his eyes.

"She's been at it for hours now."

"Oh, well, uh." He scratched his head. "I bought some apple pie." At this, Kagome's head snapped up.

"You did?" She questioned him, a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Yep." He watched as she ran up to him, before catching him in a big hug.

'Defiantly just like my boss.' He thought.


	3. Shopping

Asami Sighed.

It was time for the weekly shop, which meant…

"KAGOME!" She yelled, hearing the tell-tale footsteps come down the stairs. Watching as her daughter came into the living room, a half-eaten slice of apple pie in her hand, from the left over tin which Touta had left for them.

"Ye-" Her words died on her tongue as she saw the laptop in front of her mother, sitting down next to her, she turned the laptop towards her and started adding multiple sweets to the cart.

She knew she couldn't complain about her daughter's habits though.

Especially because she paid for the weekly shopping.

She knew this was another quirk that was passed to her from her father.


	4. Beach

Kagome was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

No, it wasn't meant to be taken as the metaphor.

Kagome groaned as the large bounder dug into her side, the wall behind her feeling uncomfortable once she moved.

Souta had decided that they should all go for a nice trip to the beach.

Look how that had turned out.

Touta was on the other side of the boulder calling out for help while also trying and failing to move the large rock.

She hissed as it dug into her side a little more, where there was still a healing wound, which would have been opened back up from that.

Light, her childhood friend, who somehow knew Touta, had been invited along, as well as Ryuzaki.

Light was watching Touta try and move the rock, making sure he didn't hurt her too much, Ryuzaki was calling someone for help.

Kagome decided she didn't like the beach.


End file.
